


[Podfic] Mutually Assured Infatuation

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Gift Giving, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, New York City, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Mutually Assured Infatuation," by Meatball42. Recorded for PoTS Stony Stocking 2019.When Steve gifts Tony a teddy bear to help him get better after he’s injured on a mission, Tony decides he can’t let it stand.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] Mutually Assured Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mutually Assured Infatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939161) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Recorded for [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42), for the PoTS Stony Stocking 2019. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> For the following request: "Of my fics, I'd love a podfic of Pumping Iron or Mutually Assured Infatuation."

Fic by Meatball42  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9nn6llwnru2yxpa/Mutually_Assured_Infatuation.mp3/file)

22:02 || 43.21 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and/or the author—[Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42)—know.


End file.
